Friends Need Each Other
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek accidentaly ends up in his friend's world because of an evil sorceroress freezing the portal for both worlds and his human friend has to help him along with her best friend but learn a few things about friendship and courage
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Something I came up with last night when I was feeling blue and wanting a friend but the only thing I thought of besides Inyunaruto365 was my ogre hero Shrek and that normally makes me very happy.**

**It's Shrek related and related to my other fic Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart.**

* * *

It was a month after Spring in Calvert County and somebody was feeling lonely because her best human friend was at college and wouldn't see her for a while but sighed remembering the fun they'd had in Duloc last year but wished she could be there because she felt like she fit in there as well as in Aria, her kingdom.

She sighed as David was at high school but decided to go for a walk but was sad but hoped Leah was with her to make her feel better.

She still had her necklace that allowed her to go to Shrek's world but she didn't want to go there feeling blue but sighed missing Leah and wondering what she was doing.

But then she saw a storm and a flash of light as she was nervous but had a feeling it was magic related as she closed her eyes but after a few minutes, the storm cleared up but she was in awe hearing noise from her closet.

She opened the door but smiled sadly as her best ogre friend in the world and hero was there asleep but she dragged him out gently trying not to wake him but put him on the bed and wrapped a fleece blanket around his body to keep him warm knowing that it got cold in here.

Her stomach then rumbled as she smiled but needed to get something.

She went downstairs and made a sandwich.

David then entered but was relieved seeing her in the kitchen because normally she never came out of her room unless Leah was here or to eat but he saw a look of wonder in her blue eyes as she carried a tray out of there and went upstairs to her room but she hoped he wouldn't go into her room but felt sad after hearing how Leah missed her.

* * *

Shrek's hazel eyes opened but smiled knowing he was in Carley's room from when he sometimes hung out in this world like when Carley and Leah hung out in Duloc with him and the others by using their necklaces to get there but he was worried after what had happened but he knew that sorceroress had something to do with it as he hoped Carley could help but smiled seeing the door open and hid under the bed because he thought it was Leah's brother or her Mom but Carley was smiling because swhe knew ogres were pretty good at hide and seek but saw his arm.

"You can come out Shrek-chan.

Besides David won't come in here unless he needs something." she said as he crawled out of there.

He then hugged her which made her feel good.

"I-It's good to see you.

I missed you guys too.

What's wrong and what was that storm about?" she asked.

The ogre's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly at that.

"A sorceroress showed up and went nuts but she hates ogres like me.

She froze the portal connecting our worlds but I don't think it'll be unfrozen until she's taken care of.

I missed you too.

When you and Leah didn't show up after New Year's, I got very worried.

Fiona just said it was because you guys were busy but I had this feeling.

But you seem sad.

Where's Leah-chan?

With her friends?" he said as she shook her head.

"N-No." she said opening the pouch.

He gasped seeing the necklace that belonged to Leah.

"She went to college and she won't be back until Summer but I feel alone and needing a friend.

That's why I didn't go to Duloc after New Year's because I....... was feeling........" she explained.

He understood as she wiped a few tears away.

"I-I wish she didn't have to go!" she said.

He understood but saw her wrap her arms around him in a hug burying her face in his tunic.

"Aw it's okay.

At least she's not gone forever.

At least you have me.

I'll never leave your side." he told her.

"Yeah I know." she said letting go.

She heard David calling and had to go downstairs for a while.

* * *

In Duloc, in Farquad's old castle, somebody was watching Shrek in the human world but was curious about the human girl with him but wondered why she wasn't afraid of the ogre as she glowed with magic.

"I can answer that Xalia." the sorceroress heard somebody say as she turned around.

She saw a blonde haired man in a leotard but anger was in his eyes watching the scene in her globe.

"You can Charming?

Tell me!" she demanded.

"That is Carley.

She's the ogre lover I told you about.

She befriended Shrek a long time ago along with her annoying friend Leah but she doesn't seem to be there which is strange.

But they're not a threat." he answered.

But Xalia didn't think the human girl was as harmless as Charming thought.

But she needed to see for herself.......

* * *

Shrek saw Carley return to the room but wondered what David wanted but was surprised hearing they were going to visit Leah at college but Shrek wanted to come so he could get Leah to help them but Carley wasn't so sure Leah's Mom would let a seven foot tall ogre go with them but she had an idea remembering that time in Duloc when she'd dressed up like an ogre.

"Follow me Shrek-chan.

I have an idea....." she said as she led him to her closet.

"Umm...... Carley what's the idea?" he asked curious.

"Remember that day when we went to the movement's hideout and I dressed like an ogre?

Well now you need a disguise.

That way you can come with us." she answered.

* * *

Shrek was surprised Leah's Mom and David had bough his look and Carley's story that he was a friend of Leah's and wanted to go visit her too but smiled seeing Carley asleep but he wrapped his arm around her to lean on but he looked like a skater but that was an idea since Carley knew he loved to skateboard which was true but he hoped Leah would help him but was relieved as the car was nearly at the college.

He hoped that Carley was okay but smiled as they finally arrived and got a park.

"Hey we're here." he said as she woke up.

"Thanks Shrek-chan.

Let's go see Leah-chan." she said getting out of the car holding his hand and using his symbol cane.

* * *

Leah was happy to see Carley but more happy to see Shrek but felt bad that he'd been kicked out of Suloc by a sorceroress but knew that her necklace wouldn't be able to help him either but she was feeling good wearing it as she hugged them.

"I'll come up with some ideas and let you know when I come at the weekend.

I need to talk to Shrek for a few minutes." she said as Carley understood.

* * *

Shrek wondered what Leah wanted to talk to him about but had a feeling it was about Carley.

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah it is.

I know she feels alone and needs somebody to make her feel better while I'm here but it's a good thing you showed up.

I need you to promise me to look after her while I'm here and make her feel happy.

I know you can do that." she said as he nodded.

"Don't worry Leah.

I'll take good care of her." he told her leaving..........


	2. Welcome To Our World

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Later that night they had dinner but Leah's Mom had to go to work but also help out at college but was dropping David at his father's house for the weekend but Carley watched as they left but smiled as she went upstairs while waiting for the food to get there but was having a shower and Shrek smiled seeing her walk in with a towel wrapped around her but he was wearing some old pyjamas that he'd found in Leah's room.

"Hey you okay?

You seem a little distracted." she said to him.

The ogre snapped out of thinking about what Leah had asked him to do but needed to let her know he was okay,

But he was angry at Xalia for what she was doing to Duloc and Far, Far Away but hoped his friends were safe and not in harm.

"I'm fine.

Just thinking." he answered.

"About what's happening in your world?" she said.

He nodded.

He saw a look in her blue eyes that told him she was up to something but had a feeling it was to help him but liked that she was helping him.

It was what friends do for each other after all.

They then heard the doorbell ring as Carley was excited.

"Alright dinner's here!

Let's go eat!" she said.

She saw her ogre friend stop and wondered what was wrong.

"I thought David and Leah's Mom weren't to know about me being here?" he said.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan.

David went to his father's house for the weekend and Leah's Mom went to college and work.

It's safe to come downstairs." she answered.

He smiled trusting her as they went downstairs but had a surprise seeing somebody with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes sitting at the table eating but Shrek saw Carley hug her.

"Leah-chan!

I thought you were at college." she said.

Leah laughed at her friend but smiled seeing her ogre friend too.

She lightly laughed as they sat and ate.

"I can visit at weekends.

I guess I forgot to mention that but I need to know a few things about how Shrek got here.

Also about Xalia and why using our necklaces won't work." she answered eating pizza.

They then began to explain everything........

* * *

But in Duloc and Far, Far Away, Xalia's dark magic had affected both kingdoms and the people were miserable but Artie was worried for both kingdoms but for Shrek and his other friends as Merlin appeared.

The wizard's good magic was able to keep Xalia's dark magic at bay for now but knew it was a matter of time before it would weaken and trouble would brew but the wizard had a plan as he gave Artie something.

It was a charm necklace identical to the ones Leah and Carley wore.

"I'll send you to their world where it's safe and maybe you can seek their help in stopping Xalia." he said.

"Thanks Merlin." the young King answered putting it on.

Merlin then chanted a spell as the young King disappeared as his charm glowed......

* * *

Xalia was angry at the fact that Merlin had let Artie escape to Earth where her magic couldn't work or affect him but calmed down knowing sooner or later, he'd have to return to keep the kingdom safe but knew he might be there for a while.

She then saw Charming leading Rumpelstilkin to her as she smiled evilly.

Everything was coming together........

* * *

Leah was thinking as she heard what her friends had told her but had a solution.

"What is it?" Shrek asked her.

"You can't get back right?

So stay here and adjust to this world.

You can stay here if you want.

We can make this place feel like a second home." she told him.

"Yeah he can become part of our family." Carley replied.

The ogre's hazel eyes went wide hearing that but was stunned because nobody had ever considered him part of their family apart from Artie and he was Fiona's cousin in law but they saw a smile.

"T-Thanks guys.

I never...... knew you cared this much." he said.

"You're our best friend.

Friends can become family if they want.

You along with Leah are family to me." Carley told him.

He then hugged her.

"Thanks Little Ogre." he answered.

Leah smirked knowing that was his nick name for Carley after the leader of the ogre movement said she looked like an ogre but in human form.

"Don't worry Shrek.

We'll help you with our world." she answered.

"Guys I look like an ogre.

How am I going to stay here and fool David and your Mom?" he asked them.

"Don't worry." she answered.

Shrek belched loudly making them laugh loudly.

* * *

Later while Carley was making them snacks, Leah found a letter that said her best human friend was starting high school on Monday but wondered why she hadn't told them but Shrek had a feeling Carley was worried about it.

But they heard somebody call for help as Shrek knew the voice but wondered how Artie got here as he found him in David's room but he smiled seeing Shrek as he hugged him but Leah gasped seeing a charm necklace around his neck and had a feeling Merlin had given him it.

But they were amazed as he explained things to them.

They then explained a little about their world.

He liked it but was nervous as Shrek was wearing human clothes but Carley explained the reason why.

* * *

Later that night Shrek noticed Carley was still up but listening to music on her headphones but noticed she was nervous.

He then saw her take off her headphones as she noticed he was in the room but he was wearing pyjamas and laid a sleeping bag on the floor but she smiled.

"What about Artie?" she asked him.

"He's sleeping in Leah's room but you don't seem like yourself right now.

Is it to do with high school?

Leah showed me the letter." he answered.

She nodded.

"It's just going to be like every other school where the kids think I'm strange.

Too strange to fit in." she answered.

Shrek understood but felt bad for her knowing how cruel other kids could be.

"Don't worry kid.

They're just jerks if they don't take the time to get to know you." he reassured her.

She smiled knowing he was right as she decided to sleep since it was late...........


	3. Worried About Their World

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.......**

* * *

It was early morning as Leah woke up but smiled seeing Artie still asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag but remembered he'd came last night but was hungry and headed downstairs to start making breakfast in the kitchen but was thinking about what was going on in the kingdom and hoping Shrek's friends were okay as she was making pancakes but was nervous as she thought about it as she drank coffee but heard yawning as Shrek joined her but he looked very tired.

"Hey morning." she said gently.

"Morning.

Mmm...... what smells good?" he said yawning.

"Breakfast, pancakes.

How did you sleep?" she said.

"Okay I guess." he answered.

His trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

She understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure Fiona and the others are okay." she told him.

He smiled at her.

"Thanks Leah-chan.

I see why you're Carley's best friend." he told her drinking coffee.

He hugged her as Artie came downstairs.

He then was happy seeing Shrek and Leah but was nervous at being in this world.

But Leah understood as he sat at the table.

He noticed worry in Shrek's eyes.

He then smelled the pancakes and was curious as he tried some but liked them.

Shrek chuckled at his young royal friend.

He then saw Leah go upstairs but Shrek went to get dressed.

* * *

He sighed as he was dressed in clothes but wore a Harley Davidson jacket with jeans but he was excited about going to the mall because they were getting school supplies but Artie was excited too as he heard HSM music from Carley's room as he opened the door a little but smiled seeing her dance while getting dressed in Superdry clothes but wore her necklace but was annoyed that Xalia had closed the portal but Shrek was amazed at the moves she was pulling but decided to leave before she caught him.

Leah knew he'd seen her friend dance but smiled knowing Carley didn't like people to see her dance unless they were playing DDR or any video game involving dance moves.

She then saw her friemd come downstairs with her handbag and symbol cane but she was happy as Shrek put on a beanie hat that was long enough to cover up his trumpet shaped ears but smiled as they were catching the bus to the mall but Leah was nervous knowing both Shrek and Artie had never been in a mall before and knew people wouldn't understand but Carley had invented a story for Shrek if people noticed his green skin.

He chuckled at that knowing she'd used her imagination to save his neck in this world.

He noticed she was quiet but a little tired.

He understood but saw her smile a little as they along with Leah were sitting together but Artie and her were talking about things.

She'd told them that came from Canada if people asked they were tourists.

He then noticed there were a lot of people but noticed Carley was still asleep as the bus arrived at the mall.

"Hey Little Ogre wake up.

We're here." he said gently as her eyes opened.

"Thanks amigo.

I was hanging out in Aria.

I was asking Ogre Child to help us out with your little situation." she said.

He smiled at that.

But he saw her tremble seeing how many people were at the mall but was using her symbol cane to get past them but saw some stare or whisper but he growled scaring them off but Leah smiled seeing that since along with her, he protected her from the hurt of this world.

She then went to Starbuck's and got coffees while she was at Forbidden Planet buying some more manga books.

She had her ear buds in her ears but her I-Pod was off.

* * *

Merlin was relieved as he watched both Shrek and Artie in their human friend's world and was relieved Xalia hadn't found them or tried to get there but sighed as he knew Xalia was once his apprentice but had turned dark and he regretted his mistake in teaching her all he knew as he heard somebody cackle as they appeared but he saw it was Xalia but she had evil in her eyes as she threw magic at him but he blocked it with his own but had a feeling she was seeking revenge on him.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted as Merlin was mad.

He hated when others doubted his magic especially since at first glance he was sort of a peace loving wizard but he was mad as he kept fighting but she vanished but he wondered why she'd been toying with him but was worried she was testing him to see if he was strong like in the old days.

He hoped she wouldn't come after Shrek and his human friends.......

* * *

Later Carley and her friends were at Subway but Leah was eating a BLT sub while Artie was having a salad bowl but Shrek and Carley had Sweet Onion Teriyaki sub and the sweert onion sauce was on their faces but they were laughing as they were drinking Diet Coke but Artie smirked seeing his friends eating but was surprised that those two were alike right down to their love of onions.

Leah giggled too but saw him have a head ache but saw what had happened at Merlin's place.

"Artie you okay?" Shrek asked him.

"Y-Yeah.

A tiny head ache but it's gone now." he answered but Shrek wasn't so sure.

He hoped that Artie would be okay as they were shopping.

* * *

Later that day, Shrek was outside skateboarding but was thinking but worried hoping Fiona and the others were okay as he did a high jump as Leah was making snacks but she saw Artie was very quiet but wondered what was wrong.

"When we were in the mall, I had this vision of Merlin fighting Xalia.

He saw her vanish." he answered.

Leah understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Artie.

I'm sure he's okay." she answered.

He agreed as he saw her eating a brownie.

He ate one too.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night Artie was lying awake as Shrek joined him as they were outside looking at the stars in the night sky.

"Are you okay?

Leah told me what happened earilier.

Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I didn't want to worry you.

Sometimes I try to do things on my own." he answered.

Shrek understood knowing Artie was trying to do things his own way but knew that he needed to relax as he yawned but Artie laughed at that.

"I see somebody's tired." he said.

"Yeah but remember we're part of a family.

That'll never change." he told him leaving.

He thought about that as he looked up at the moon.......


	4. Helping A Friend In Need

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Shrek then came into Carley's room but found her asleep in the dark but knew she had problems with the dark because of her RP but understood but saw her eyes open as he was lying in the sleeping bag but was awake but couldn't fall asleep thinking about Fiona and the others but she understood.

"You're thinking about Fiona and the others, right?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Aye.

I hope she and the others are okay and escaped to a safe place." he answered.

She agreed.

"Maybe they went to the ogre movement's hideout to be safe from Xalia.

I know they'll be safe but we need to stop Xalia." she said.

Shrek then understood as he nodded but was worried but felt better as they were talking but he felt better knowing he wasn't alone.

* * *

Leah was woken up by her alarm clock but realised it was eight in the morning as she went to check up on Carley but smiled her asleep by Shrek's side but they both looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake them but realised it was Sunday and knew she would be going back to college tonight which made her nervous knowing Carley would be sad but needed to talk to Shrek about it but she was making breakfast but was nervous about David now that Artie was here knowing he wouldn't understand that he'd came from another world but she needed to talk to Artie about this but was watching Naruto.

She hoped things in Shrek's world would be okay but doubted it as she saw Artie join her.

He felt better but wondered what she wanted to talk to him about but listened as she explained but understood as he knew that David was nervous and would question Artie.

"Don't worry Leah.

He won't suspect a thing." he told her as he watched anime with her but liking it.

She then saw Shrek join them but was feeling better as last night he'd been a little down.

She knew he was worried about Fiona and the others but had hope they were safe but knew that Carley needed him just as much as they did but relaxed drinking coffee but was lost in thought as Leah noticed but had a feeling it was because he was half awake.

He nodded as he drank more.

He knew that things in both worlds were a little rough but could handle it but felt better as he was helping Leah make breakfast but she was veey quiet which bothered him because normally when they were alone, she talked a lot but he could tell she was worried about something.

"Is it about Carley?" he said.

She nodded.

"Tonight I have to return to college and I know she'll be sad again but I wish I could stay but I need your help.

She's very worried about high school but also......." she said.

"Also what?

You can tell me." he said gently.

"I think she feels a little out of place being around my family because at Christmas, she was very quiet and not herself and depressed but since you and Artie showed up, she feels a little better.

Maybe you can help her feel better." she told him.

He understood as he made toast.

He liked cooking.

"I'll look after her.

I promise.

She's a great kid and a caring friend." he said smiling.

* * *

Later that day David was curious about Artie as he and the others were hanging out in the park but she told him not to worry about it as Shrek was in biker gear and looked like a Wild Hog.

He was skateboarding but missed a nose grind and fell off the board but Carley came to his side.

"Shrek-chan you okay?

That cut on your face looks nasty." she said as he got to his feet.

"I'll be okay.

Trust me.

I'll clean it up when we get home." he answered.

Leah smiled seeing him board once more as she was bringing the food out of the picnic basket but Xalia was watching but her daughter Kalia was curious about that world but wanted to help her mother.

Xalia would send her to this strange world once she had a plan.

* * *

Artie noticed that Shrek was worried but didn't know he'd had a strange dream but it had been an nightmare but it had involved Xalia but remembered some of it but the young King could tell something was bothering him and t involved Carley but he didn't want to talk about it but decided not to ask knowing that made him mad when people kept bugging him but saw a sad smile drinking Coke.

Leah wondered what was wrong but he told her but she understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry.

I know you can protect her if Xalia does try anything.

She thinks of you as a hero and a big brother.

Don't worry about it." she reassured him.

He nodded seeing Carley on the play equipment but relaxed as he knew it had been a bad dream.

He knew she was scared herself but wanted to help her feel better later when Leah had gone back to college tonight but Artie and David were going to help.

He had thought about telling Leah's brother where he and Artie really came from but wasn't sure if he could trust him but decided to wait.

* * *

Later that early evening as Leah's Mom was making dinner, Carley was in her room writing but creating more stuff for Aria but meanwhile Artie and Shrek were in Leah's room as Shrek was sitting on her bed while Artie was sitting on the rug but were talking about later but noticed that Carley had been sad again after Leah had went back to college last night but he agreed with his friend about her worry and fear.

He needed to think of a plan........

* * *

In Duloc, Xalia smiled knowing about Shrek and Carley's bond and had a plan as she called Kalia to her side and explained it to the twelve year old but she was happy to be leaving this world as her mother used her magic to send her there but hoped she wouldn't let her down.......


	5. Calming Fear

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Xalia watched as her daughter had arrived safely in the human world but Charming was smiling knowing that the sorceroress's daughter could do things to make her plan go smoother but hoped Shrek and his friends wouldn't try to foil her scheme but he hoped that they wouldn't try to ruin their fun but he was searching for Fiona and her friends because after Xalia had used her magic to take over both Duloc and Far, Far Away, Fiona and her friends had somehow vanished into thin air but had no idea they were in the ogre movement's secret hideout where Xalia and Charming couldn't find them and hurt them.

"Xalia are you sure this plan of yours will work?

You know what Kalia is like." Charming told her.

Rumelstiklin agreed with the blond haired prince for once as Xalia growled.

"It will.

Shrek cares too much about that human girl to notice.

Besides Kalia knows what she's doing." she answered as Charming smiled.

He hoped she was right or they could kiss being rulers goodbye but hoped that wouldn't happen as they were eating gumbo and wraps but were watching the human world to see if Kalia was doing as they had planned but relaxed.

She had faith in her daughter.

* * *

That night Artie came into Carley's room carrying a tray with food on it.

Shrek smiled as he sat on the rug as the young King put the tray on the floor but were waiting for their human friend to come before they were eating but relieved seeing her enter bringing soda with her as they smiled as she joined them on the floor but was sitting beside Artie as they were listening to music on her speakers/docking station for her I-Pod but were eating Chinese but Shrek chuckled eating noodles.

"Thesae remind me of worms.

But very delicious.

Are you okay?

You're nervous about something." Shrek said to her.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Because you're always quiet when you're nervous but I've a feeling it's about going to high school, right?" he answered.

She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah it's that.

The other kids are going to hate me." she said.

"What makes you say that?" Artie asked her eating a dumpling.

"It always happens when I go to an new school or somewhere new and try to make friends.

But it'll never stop." she told him eating hoisin duck.

Shrek understood remembering what high school was like along with Artie but was thinking of Snowgre.

He was still at Far, Far Away High and felt the same.

"We know how you feel Little Ogre." Shrek reassured her.

"I knew Artie did since kids were mean to him while in Worchester but I never kids were mean to you at high school Shrek-chan." she said as he nodded.

"Yes I did because being somebody with this much charm and handsomeness was picked on and hung out with the role playing geeks who played Dungeons and Dragons.

You shouldn't be worried about that.

I'm sure you can try and make friends." Shrek told her.

He then saw her hug him as she was drinking Dr Pepper but belched.

Shrek chuckled at that loudly along with her as Artie was eating a spring roll.

He smiled seeing his friend was feeling a bit better but smiled as he liked this food but Shrek noticed that David was peeking through the door but was shocked and surprised but was amazed by this but wondered why Leah and her friend hadn't told him this but wanted to make friends with Shrek and Artie but knew that they wouldn't let him.

* * *

Later that night Shrek noticed that his human friend was still awake but had her Psammead plushie from Five Children and IT but had named it Izz after her Psammead friend in Aria but knew she was worried about the morning but wanted to talk to her about it but smiled remembering that Fiona and the others were safe but hoped Xalia wouldn't find them but had a feeling that somebody related to the sorceroress was in this world but decided to relax but needed to make her feel better about the morning as he couldn't sleep but hoped Leah was coming up with ideas to stop Xalia but saw his friend open a portal to Aria but went through it as it vanished but he knew she was safe but she was relieved and happy showing up in Latanis, the main city of Aria but smiled seeing Ogre Child join her.

"Welcome back Your Highness.

You haven't been here since a few days ago." the Ogreix Warrior said.

"Sorry Ogre Child.

I've been busy and trying to help Shrek and Artie in our world.

But I'm worried about Fiona and the others are okay.

But I'm nervous about high school.

But it's okay because I know I have you and all the Arians by my side." she told her.

"You also have Shrek-chan and Artie along with Leah by your side." she reassured her.

"Yeah you're right Ogre Child." she answered as she saw Izz on her shoulders.

"It's good to see you too.

I know you want to come with me but things are a little crazy in the human world but as soon as things stop being crazy, I'll let you come back." she said yawning.

"You should go back to your world and rest." Ogre Child said as she agreed.

She then opened a portal back to her world.

She hoped things were okay.......

* * *

Around one in the morning as Artie went back to Leah's room after going to the bathroom, he peeked into his other human friend's room but smiled as he saw his two best friends asleep in each other's arms but decided to let them sleep but hoped things were okay but had no idea David was watching him as he went back to bed........


	6. Trusting Him With Their Secret

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Carley was awoken by her alarm clock at seven in the morning as she hit the snooze button and got up but went to take a shower but afterwards she dried off and got dressed in a black t-shirt with dragons on it, jeans, her kelly green Superdry hoodie and sneakers but smiled seeing Shrek was still asleep but didn't want to wake him up since he wasn't a morning person.

She then went downstairs but found David in the kitchen as she was making herself cereal but wondered what was going on by the look in his eyes, it was like he'd discovered something but was nervous as she had a feeling he knew about her and Leah's friends but he nodded.

"H-How did you find out?

Please don't tell your Mom!

She'd freak and wouldn't believe me." she pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't.

I found out yesterday seeing you guys eating dinner in your room but at first I thought I was imagining things but thinking about it along with seeing Artie going back to my sister's room confirmed I wasn't dreaming.

But how did they get here to our world?" he answered.

"I'll explain later but nobody else is to know, okay?

It could get dangerous if others knew." she answered.

He agreed as they ate breakfast as Leah's Mom came into the kitchen........

* * *

"How can Leah's brother know we're here?

We haven't made a sound or alerted him or the rest of Leah's family that we're here.

This could be very bad!" Shrek said as Carley was nervous.

She cared about her friends and wouldn't let them get hurt or have anything happen to them while they were in this world but wanted to give Leah's brother a chance knowing he would keep the secret like Leah did.

"_Are you sure you can trust him?"_ a voice said in her head.

"I think we should trust David with our secret.

Leah knows and she hasn't told anybody about you guys being here while she's in college so David will be the same.

I have a good feeling." she said to them.

"But what if it's wrong or he tells somebody?

What do we do then?" Artie said to her.

"Don't worry.

If he breaks it and somebody finds out, you can hide in Aria." she told them.

Shrek was nervous about that knowing Jen was still mad at him but hoped that wasn't an option.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan I told Ogre Child about that.

She'll talk to him." she said but heard David calling her.

"I'd better go." she said grabbing her back pack and symbol cane.

"Good luck Little Ogre." Shrek told her as she left the room.

* * *

David noticed she was quiet as his Mom was driving them to school but had a feeling she was thinking about Shrek and Artie but was surprised both her and Leah had kept this from him for a while but understood as he hoped they'd let him befriend him but decided to forget about that for now but hoped Leah was okay at college but was looking forward to her coming this weekend but noticed fear in Carley's eyes as the car stopped at the high school but saw her use her symbol cane but kids especially the popular ones were staring at her making her feel unwelcome but headed to Homeroom but she gasped sensing a dark magical aura as she saw a girl that looked like Xalia but different.

But she had no time to confront her now but headed to Homeroom but opened her locker finding mean notes but was sad but couldn't let the other kids know it upset her but she was thinking about that girl that looked like Xalia but had an idea aa she could confront Kalia and get her to force her mother to leave Duloc and Far, Far Away alone but was nervous knowing it mightn't work as she approached Kalia but the girl used her dark magic to pin her to the wall but escaped using her and Ogre Child's Ogreix but she smirked.

"Surprised?

Why is your mother attacking Duloc and Far, Far Away?" she demanded.

"She's related to the Fairy Godmother and seeks vengance for what happened to her sister but I can't make her stop what she's doing but I want you to tell me where your ogre friend and the young King of Far, Far Away are." she said as her dark purple hair fell in front of her.

"I'll never betray Shrek or Artie!" Carley replied.

Kalia then cackled.

"You fool.

You'll rue your answer when my mother takes over both kingdoms and your friends fail to stop her." she said.

Carley shivered in fear as the young witch left.

She hoped that Shrek and Artie were okay as the final bell rang........

* * *

Shrek wondered what was bothering his human friend as she and David had returned from school but she wanted to wait until they were alone to tell him but he understood seeing fear in those blue eyes of hers but hugged her relaxing her but Artie heard the door open as David came in but looked nervous as everybody went quiet but he understood sitting down on the rug but Artie could tell he could be trusted.

"Hey I'm Artie.

I believe you know my ogre friend." he said as David nodded.

"B-But how did you guys get here?" he replied.

"An evil sorceroress named Xalia took over Duloc and Far, Far Away.

She is related to the Fairy Godmother and is mad at Shrek and the others because they took care of her but things are dangerous and Xalia froze the portal connecting both our worlds and Shrek and Artie can't get back home to try and help but we're trying our best but Xalia's daughter is in this world because she tried to make me tell her where you guys were but I wouldn't tell her.

I'm not a traitor." Carley explained to him.

Shrek smiled in relief at her but was nervous at Kalia being in this world but hoped she wouldn't find out.

But she was very quiet as she was eating an apple but sighed after finishing homework.

Artie hoped that they could figure out a way to stop Xalia.

He then drank soda.


	7. Making Sure They're Safe

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kalia was angry as she returned to Duloc for the night but could do it even though the portal that connected both worlds was frozen but Xalia knew she was disappointed that Shrek's little human friend hadn't told her where her ogre friend and Artie were but it didn't matter because she had found another weakness that the human cared about as Kalia saw an image of Leah in her room at college.

"She cares about this human a lot and considers her a friend but if you make her your prisoner, she'll bend to your will.

Trust me." Xalia told her daughter.

"I do mother." Kalia replied.

She hoped her mother's plan would work........

* * *

Later that night arounf midnight, Carley woke with a jolt from a dream but looked around her room but to her, she couldn't see anything but darkness but heard Shrek sleeping which relaxed her but she was worried that Kalia would use Leah to get to her but needed to relax but had an idea as she decided to go to Aria.

"Portalus Openus." she said quietly as her and Ogre Child's Ogreix emitted.

She brwathed a sigh of relief as the portal appeared and she walked through it but it vanished after she went through it.

She hoped Ogre Child could help her.........

* * *

In her college room, Leah was worried for Shrek and Artie along with Carley but Snow and Fiona were helping her.

Like Shrek and Artie had entered this world through a storm and a flash of light, they'd arrived the same way but Leah was happy to see them as Fiona hugged her but there was worry in her blue eyes but Leah and Snow understood that she was worried about both Shrek and Artie but relaxed knowing they were with Carley but Leah was curious as to how they got here but Snow told her that Merlin had used whatever magic he had left before he was entirely exhausted from fighting Xalia but Leah understood but Fiona saw worry in Leah's hazel eyes.

"You're worried about Carley aren't you?" Fiona asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am.

David e-mailed me and told me Xalia's daughter tried to make her tell her where Shrek and Artie were but she didn't tell her but I hope they'll be okay but I know they'll be fine but you guys can come with me when I go home for the weekend." she told them.

Fiona was looking forward to that but hoped her husband was okay but Snow had a feeling he was fine as they yawned as it was late but Leah had an assignment due on Friday.

"Go ahead guys and rest.

I have to stay up and take care of some homework." she answered.

She smiled seeing the two of them climb into bed together in pyjamas and fell asleep but Leah thought it was super cute but had to focus on what she was doing.

* * *

In Aria, Ogre Child understood as Carley explained what had been happening the last few days but hoped she was okay but understood why she and Izz couldn't come and hang out in the human world right now but hoped she would be careful facing Xalia and Kalia as she nodded but understood her fear about the dream she'd had coming true.

"What if it was a warning?" Carley asked nervous.

"I know but you've nothing to worry about Carley.

Leah is tough and very brave.

She wouldn't let Kalia beat her so easily.

I know how much you care about her." she told her.

Carley nodded as Izz was on her shoulders but was relaxing since he had nightmares too about when he'd fought Bronx.

But Jen and Skye had been helping him by making him potions that gave him sweet dreams.

But Carley started humming as that made him sleepy.

Ogre Child smiled broadly as Izz was asleep in her arms.

"Thanks Your Highness.

You should go back home and sleep." she told her.

She agreed and created a portal back home.......

* * *

Later that day Leah smiled as she left classes for the day and headed to her room but hoped Snow and Fiona were okay alone since they didn't know this world as well as their own but was relieved seeing Fiona watching anime on the T.V but wondered where Snow was but heard singing from the shower and peeked in the bathroom seeing Snow in the shower washing her ebony hair but a few animals were there but left seeing Leah there but she left her alone but Fiona was worried but had been having bad dreams but her demon, the Nine Tailed Fox told her not to listen to them.

Her control over it had gotten better but her worry over her husband and her friends was making her worse as Snow noticed sometimes she had meltdowns and only she could calm her down before she and her demon destroyed something or hurt somebody but right now she seemed calm.

"That was because she took an nap." Snow said dressed in an night gown.

Fiona smiled at her best friend as Snow joined her on the bed but saw their hands touch but they didn't seem to mind but Leah smiled going to have a shower herself but was worried about her best friend and David along with Shrek and Artie but knew they were okay but had a bad feeling something was going to happen but couldn't tell what as she heard sounds of loud growling as she got out and saw Kalia but she was in pyjamas but was angry.

"So you have Fiona and Snow with you?

My mother will be happy but I'm not here for them.

I'm here for you Leah-chan." she snickered as Fiona was angry.

"Why would you do that?

Leah has nothing to do with this!" Snow told her.

"But her friend does, the one who's helping Shrek and the young King survive in this world." she replied.

Leah was mad now at that realising what Kalia would do.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends!

You'll never have Duloc or Far, Far Away!" she said making hand signs.

Snow smirked seeing shadow clones but liked Leah's idea since Kalia knew nothing about this but she then used the Dragon of Loneliness's chakra to help but Kalia was nervous but took Leah's energy.

Snow was nervous as Leah fell to her knees.

"Leah you okay?

You creep!

What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"I took some of her energy so she won't be that much of a threat." she thought leaving.

Fiona then helped Leah onto the bed but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

But Xalia smiled as she saw Kalia appear.

"Did I do good?" she asked her.

"Yes you did my child." she answered smiling.

She knew that Leah and her friends would give into her and Kalia soon.

But they hoped that it would happen........


	8. Reunited With Friends

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning feeling groggy but didn't remember that Kalia had taken some of her energy to use but Snow smelled the food that Fiona had made for her and Leah but realised it was Friday which meant she could go home and be with Shrek and the others but hoped Carley was okay but would ask as soon as she and Fiona along with Snow got back to her Mom's house but they were curious to see where she lived.

"Don't worry you'll get to soon enough.

Once we get ready for the day, then we can leave, okay?" she answered.

They were happy seeing that but Snow knew Fiona was quiet but knew that she was worried about Shrek and hoped he and Artie were safe with Carley and David at Leah's house but would see when they went there soon as they drank coffee.

Leah sighed as she took a shower but got dressed in clothes but took her house keys as they took the bus that would stop at the bus stop near her house but Fiona and Snow understood as they dressed in normal clothes so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves but they saw Leah fall asleep on the bus but Fiona smiled as she saw that.

* * *

At the Robert's house, David along with Carley were making breakfast before heading to school but had left an note for Shrek and Artie to explain where they were but he noticed Carley was nervous as they left for the bus but hoped that she was okay but knew that among other kids, she was invisible but didn't reall care as she was always in the library but she was distracted in Homeroom thinking of what Shrek and Artie were doing right now in the Robert's house but she smiled thinking about that as she was writing another Aria story as she was still listening to the teacher but smiled seeing English class was up.

She was nervous that Kalia would go to the Robert's house and try to hurt Shrek and Artie but she began to calm down as the day went on but hoped that Leah would come to visit..

* * *

But in the Robert's house Shrek woke up with a jolt from another dream but it had been about Xalia taking over and hurting those he cared about but decided to get up as he wasn't in the mood to sleep but went downstairs but saw Artie in the kitchen making breakfast as he joined him but saw worry in his hazel eyes knowing he'd had another bad dream but didn't want to talk about it as he could still remember it vividly but sighed.

"At least Leah's coming to visit for the weekend." Artie told him.

Shrek agreed with that knowing he and Carley would be happy at that but hoped that Kalia hadn't tried to hurt her at college but later they saw David and Carley return from school but she was doing her homework but had a snack as she finished early but she was happy that Leah was coming to visit for the weekend but was quiet while playing video games but knew she was remembering when Kalia had attacked her at school but Shrek had been helping her feel better about it.

She then went to take an nap but was with David and Artie playing Nerf dart tag outside.

Artie then wondered what was going on as they saw Leah show up as David hugged her but Shrek was happy seeing her but more happy seeing Fiona and Snow as Fiona hugged him.

"I missed you and was worried when you were still here.

I see Leah and Carley have been helping you and Artie adjust to this world." Fiona told him.

Shrek smiled as they went inside as they were getting ready for dinner but Leah wondered where Carley was but understood as Shrek told her that her friend was having an nap.

She hoped she was okay as they went inside the house.

* * *

Xalia along with Charming and Rumpelstilkin were watching the human world but mad that Fiona and Snow had gotten to Shrek and Artie but hoped that they wouldn't stop them but knew it would happen but knew that they might have a chance to stop them by scaring the humans that were helping them but Charming was curious about how she would do that but it involved fear but she needed to find out what both humans were afraid of before casting the spell but sent a probe into the human world to find out for them but Charming hoped this would work.......

* * *

Leah then saw Ogre Child appear but wondered what was wrong but she told her it was to do with Xalia because she along with Jen and Izz had detected that Xalia had sent a probe into the house to see what she and Carley were afraid of but Leah was angry at that but watched as the Ogreix Warrior cast a protection apell that would deflect the spell and throw it back at Xalia but the talisman she used to make the spell work looked like a dream catcher.

Leah smiled at that as she saw her leave but knew she returned to Aria but hoped Xalia's spell wouldn't work but then heard Artie call her but she gasped seeing Merlin asleep in the living room on the couch but wounded after his battle with Xalia but Leah made him something to eat and drink knowing he was very tired and exhausted in magic as he began to stir but he was surprised to find himself in this world but Leah was relieved but wondered how the wizard had gotten here but had told her that he'd used the last of his magic to get here but he looked nervous as he saw Shrek and the others join him.

"How did you get here Merlin?

I thought the portal connecting our worlds was frozen." Artie said to him.

"It is but I used my magic to open it for a few minutes but froze again after I left." he answered.

David was in awe at Merlin but Leah shot him a look before he tried to ask him something but he understood as they were making dinner but Shrek was relieved seeing Fiona was safe but wondered where the triplets were.

"Don't worry they're safe.

They're at the ogre movement's secret hideout.

That's where I've been hiding along with Snow and the triplets.

Xalia also has Charming and Rumpelstilkin helping her." she answered.

She saw him get nervous hearing Rumpelstilkin's name but Fiona and Snow wondered why.

"Remember that story I told the triplets about being in an alternate version of Far, Far Away?

It happened because of Rumpelstlikin.

Ever since I fixed everything, he makes me nervous." he answered.

Fiona understood as she hugged him but was nervous.

* * *

Charming was mad that Carley's Ogreix Warrior friend had prevented Xalia's spell but the sorceroress didn't care as she knew Shrek and his friends would return to Far, Far Away to try and stop her but knew that the fun would begin as they did that but Charming and Rumpelstilkin were excited about that but hoped that he would finally get what he wanted but Xalia and Rumpelstilkin had bigger plans.

They then continued to scheme........

* * *

Later that night Shrek and Fiona were still awake with Leah and Carley but were thinking and worried about what what Xalia was doing to Duloc and Far, Far Away but hoped that they could stop Xalia but they noticed that Fiona was quiet and wondered what was wrong but was thinking about Snow knowing that she had a little trouble controlling her demon as she didn't sleep well at night but they understood but knew they could help her but Leah knew that only Fiona could help her knowing that when they'd been at college with her the past week, it had worked but they were nervous as they could use that to take care of Xalia but Fiona didn't like that idea.

"Let her sleep.

If we don't let her, her demon would destroy things." she told them.

Leah agreed with that as she found Snow sitting on the roof like Gaara but Fiona coaxed her down as she hugged her.

"Let's get some sleep okay?" she said leading her toward the guest room.

Shrek smiled at that finding it cute but saw Carley head up to her room to sleep.

But Leah saw worry in his hazel eyes as he looked at the stars in the night sky but saw he was calm at that but knew he was worried about things in Duloc and Far, Far Away but he relaxed as Leah reassured him things would be okay.

He then decided to head off to bed in Carley's room but noticed she was listening to music on her ear buds but she hoped things would be okay seeing him fall asleep.

She decided they needed to find a way into Duloc and Far, Far Away but knew Ogre Child could help.......


	9. Getting Help From Arian Friends

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Carley woke up early but made sure Leah and the others weren't up but opened a portal to Aria and went through it but hoped that Ogre Child could help her find a way to get her and the others into Duloc and Far, Far Away without Xalia finding out but the portal closed after she went through it.

But David had seen that happen and was curious as he went to wake Leah but she knew that Carley had gone to Aria for a little while but wondered why this early in the morning but would ask Carley when she came back from Aria.

* * *

Ogre Child was amazed to see Carley here in Lantanis as she and Izz were happy to see her but had a feeling she needed her help with something as the human girl and ruler of Aria told her about her idea to try and find a portal into Duloc and Far, Far Away but the Ogreix Warrior was a little nervous at this.

"I'm not sure Carley but we can try.

It might take some time but we'll let you know.

You need to go back to your world and rest." she said as the human girl understood.

She then opened a portal back to Earth.

But she hoped that her Arian friends could help her friends get back to stop Xalia.

* * *

She then appeared in her room around four in the morning but her other friends were still asleep which was a good thing but smiled climbing back into bed but fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow but she was thinking of Aria while asleep and any plans to help her friends stop Xalia but knew that they could do this because they could do anything they put their minds to but hoped that her Arian friends could help but needed to wait until they found a way into Duloc and Far, Far Away without Xalia and her friends knowing and instantly catching them.

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up with a jolt but was hungry as she got dressed and went downstairs but found Fiona there in the kitchen but the human girl wondered where Leah along with David and the others were as she was making herself cereal but Fiona told her they'd went to the store to get supplies but a smile crossed her face sitting at the table but Fiona wondered why that was for.

"Because it would be funny your husband going to the store and people freaking out and stuff.

I hope Leah made them dress in casual clothes so they wouldn't draw attention to others or themselves." she told her.

The ogress understood but found it funny what the human girl had said but knew Leah wouldn't let them leave without making them look like they came from another country or tourists but couldn't resist that thought.

"Carley how come you were up eariler this morning?

You normally let the alarm clock wake you up." she said.

"I know but I needed to go somewhere........ to ask some friends for help." she answered.

"You mean Aria your kingdom?" Fiona said.

The human girl nearly spat milk out at that.

"Leah told Shrek and I about it last night.

You asked them to help us, right?" Fiona told her.

Carley nodded in reply to her.

"Yes I did.

But they need a little time to figure out how to get us into Duloc and Far, Far Away through Arian magic.

It's hard." she answered.

But she heard Ogre Child's voice in her head as the Ogreix Warrior was beckoning her to come to Aria as Fiona wondered what was going on as she saw her run upstairs but stopped her.

"It was your Arian friends calling right?" she asked as Carley nodded.

"Portalus Openus." she said as her and Ogre Child's Ogreix emitted.

It then created a portal to Aria but Fiona followed her through it.

* * *

Ogre Child was happy to see Carley but smiling seeing Fiona with her but she was excited as Carley smiled at her Ogreix Warrior friend knowing she was a huge Shrek fan girl like her but hid it from the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but Carley understood as she knew how she felt as she saw her focus as she needed help but Carley understood as she held the Ogreix Warrior's silver armoured hand focusing on helping with the spell as Fiona was amazed by this as Arian magic surrounded the room in the castle as the magic entered her charm necklace as Ogre Child's dark eyes opened as Carley smiled but saw she was exhausted from casting the spell.

"Thanks Ogre Child but how does the spell work?" she asked.

"It works normally like it did before Xalia froze the portal but it'll get you guys to Duloc and Far, Far Away." she answered.

"Thanks.

I know Shrek and the others will be happy because of that." Carley said.

Ogre Child smiled at that.

"You're welcome Carley." she answered.

"We'd better go but we should tell Leah and the others about this." Carley told Fiona.

The ogress then watched as the human girl opened a portal back to Earth but was anxious as they appeared back in the kitchen but heard the door open as Shrek and the others were back from the store but Leah wondered what was going on.

She then decided to tell Leah......


	10. Returning To Far, Far Away

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more and a certain witch might be helping since I like her so much.**

**I hope Shrek fans like this.**

**Elphaba belongs to Annw Gregory Maguire and Frank Baum.**

* * *

Leah wondered what her best friend had been doing in Aria but she explained that she and Ogre Child had found a way for them and Shrek and the others to get into Duloc and Far, Far Away but she was amazed by her friend's courage.

"We should tell Shrek and the others about this.

They'll be happy about this." she answered her.

Carley agreed as she went to get a snack along with Leah and Fiona but Artie wondered what was going on as Leah explained but he and Shrek were amazed along with Snow and Merlin.

"You mean we can get back to Duloc and Far, Far Away?" Shrek asked.

"Yes and you have my friend Ogre Child to thank for that.

I got her to make the spell on my and Leah's necklaces stronger so we can still get there without Xalia's spell affecting things but....... I'm not sure.

Xalia seems strong, very strong along with Kalia.

Charming and Rumpelstilkin are easy to beat but Xalia...... scares me." Carley told them.

"It's okay.

We just need a more powerful sorceroress to help us beat Xalia and Kalia." Artie answered.

Leah wasn't sure about this.

"But Merlin's the only known sorceror in their world!" she said.

"Not true Leah-chan.

I know somebody who could help if she's still not upset about srealing the Grimmerie and having to hide in the Wicked West.

I bet she could help." Carley answered humming Wicked songs.

"You mean the Wicked Witch?" Shrek heard Snow ask.

The human girl nodded in reply as she knew this idea would work.

"Yes but her name's Elphaba Thropp.

She and I talked the last time Leah and I visited Far, Far Away." she answered.

Leah remembered but saw fear in Shrek's hazel eyes at his friend's idea.

"Why is he afraid of witches?" she asked Fiona.

"I'm not sure.

He won't tell me when I asked him." she answered.

"Let's go.

Everybody hold hands." Leah said as they held hands.

She saw worry as Carley was nervous.

"It'll be okay.

We've got your back." Leah reassured her.

She relaxed as she knew they had to go to Far, Far Away so they could stop Xalia from taking over but knew her ogre friends were counting on her.

"Everybody ready?" Leah said as they nodded.

"Here goes.

Far, Far Away." she and Carley said.

Their charm necklaces glowed with magic as they along with Shrek and the others disappeared.........

* * *

Xalia was mad at seeing that Shrek and his friends had found a way to return to Far, Far Away without her spell affecting things but Charming smiled knowing that he would get his chance to take over the throne as Rumpelstilkin were happy but Xalia saw the charm necklaces on the two human girls and wanted them but Charming knew that was impossible as he saw them appear in Far, Far Away but wondered what they would pull to stop them and Xalia but the sorceroress told them not to worry as she knew these humans weren't a threat but was still nervous.

She hoped that nothing would stand in her way........

* * *

Artie along with Shrek and the others were worried as they realised the main square of the town was deserted but Shrek had a feeling it was because of Xalia but Shrek saw Carley wander off but Leah went after her but found her with a witch with light green skin,long wavy black hair, slender and wore a black dress and a pointed hat but Leah smiled seeing the woman.

"It's nice to see you again Elphaba.

We need your help." Carley told the witch.

"Really?

Is it to do with Xalia?" Elphaba asked her.

Leah nodded in reply as the green skinned woman sighed knowing that Xalia had ruined the fun of being a witch for her and others but she was nervous about this but listening to Carley explain made her agree to help.

"Great.

Come on!" Carley said as they joined Shrek and the others.

But both Elphaba and Shrek were nervous around each other but Carley and Leah were confused and surprised by this but Merlin sighed knowing what was wrong.

"Witches and ogres don't get along.

Witches hunt them while they try to live peacefully but for a long time, their races have been foes." he answered.

Leah had anger in her eyes as Carley was thinking on what to do.

"Shrek-chan, Elphaba cut it out!

We have no time for this but you guys shouldn't be fighting.

We need to stop Xalia before both Duloc and Far, Far Away are doomed.

I know eons ago both your races were at each other's throats but now you guys can put an end to that because it's better to work together than tear each other apart.

Can you put your differences aside?" she answered as both Elphaba and Shrek sighed.

"Fine!

If it's to help Duloc and Far, Far Away, then okay." Shrek answered.

Elphaba agreed but amazed at the human girl's tone but Leah and the others were impressed too.

"Fine let;s go." she heard them say.

But Shrek knew a place they could hide and come up with a plan........


	11. Jealousy Rears Itself

**Friends Need Each Other**

**A/N Here's more but I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Leah and the others were amazed as they followed Shrek and Fiona to the ogre movement's secret hideout but hoped they would be welcome here but Elphaba was wearing a hooded cloak to hide the fact she was a witch but Fiona knew that they would be welcome as the triplets hugged her and Shrek but were relieved to see each other but they saw the leader of the ogre movement approach them but smiled seeing them as he knew why they were here.

"You're welcome here but I hope Xalia didn'r follow you here because we can't let anybody know where this place is." he answered as Leah understood.

"Don't worry we didn't let her follow us." she answered him.

But she knew that Elphaba wouldn't be welcome here but Carley wanted both races to work together and be friends but knew that was impossible but had to try as the leader had discovered Elphaba but he'd ordered guards to lock her up.

Leah saw sadness in Carley's eyes at that along with Shrek but he understood but needed to convince them it was okay.

* * *

Charming was mad as he saw they were probably in the ogre movement's secret hideout but knew they wouldn't be able to find it but he sent hunters to find the movement's hideout and make sure they wouldn't be able to stop him but hoped that things would go his way as he told the hunters to go find the hideout......

* * *

In the ogre movement's secret hideout, they were having a feast but Leah and the others were worried about what Charming was up to but the movement weren't worried but then sudden;y they heard warning bells as the hunters had entered the movement's hideout as Leah and the others were mad knowing Charming had sent them but they were fighting the movement but were slowly getting control but Leah along with Shrek and the others were taking care of the hunters but were nervous but then Leah saw a portal open as two figures appeared as the portal closed and disappeared which surprised them but Carley smiled broadly seeing who they were along with Leah as a dark blue skinned female ogre with pointed ears and long tendril like black hair covering the ears but was in a suit of unbreakable silver armour but somebody was with her.

It was a male ogre with olive green skin, hazel eyes, slender with long hazel hair covering his pointy ears but was in an unbreakable, unburnable and unshockable suit of jet black armour with a cape and a gold heart crest on his jet black armoured chest but managed to stop a hunter as Ogreix emitted from his armoured hand.

"We came as soon as we heard you guys needed help." Ogre Child told Carley.

She and Leah were happy to see their Arian friends but Shrek scowled seeing Jen as the hunters left running but Ogre Child sighed knowing those two were rivals and always at each other's throats but stopped them from a fight as she saw the leader of the movement approach her and Jen.

"These are my friends Ogre Child and Jen.

They came from Aria to help us.

Charming is a jerk." Carley said.

Fiona agreed but Shrek wasn't happy Jen was here but needed to ignore him as he went to cool off.

"I'll go talk to him." Leah said as she went off but Carley and Ogre Child went with her........


	12. Putting Him Under Her Spell

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and hope she likes the update.**

* * *

Jen was sparring with Brogan in the training room as he was getting rid of his jealous feelings but he was thinking about helping his Queen but he saw Leah enter the room but he wondered what she wanted.

"I wanted to talk to you about your jealous feelings towards Shrek." she said.

The Heart Song Ograrian Knight snarled hearing this knowing that he and Shrek didn't get along but Leah sighed.

"We need you guys to work together so we can defeat Xalia and Rumpel." she told him.

"Fine I'll play along.

For now.

But once we defeat them, I'm going to Aria." he said.

Leah smiled knowing this as she smiled going to join the others but saw Elphaba with Carley and the others as she wondered how she'd did this.

"Carley told Brogan how I'm not like Baba.

They let me go." she said.

Leah smiled knowing Brogan and the other members of the resistance trusted Carley with their heart and souls but sometimes she thought that her friend would be happier being with the resistance than being in the world that she and Carley came from but shook those thoughts aside as they had to defeat Rumpel and Xalia.

Shrek smiled as they were preparing to train but he sensed something was bugging Leah but knew she wouldn't tell him in front of the others but they went off for a while.

* * *

Rumple smiled seeing that Jen and Shrek didn't get along and decided to use this loathing to take over as he sent Xalia to put a spell on Jen so he would help them but the young witch would do it when Carley and her friends weren't around but knew this could work as Charming agreed but hoped it would work as it was nearly night fall.

"You know what to do Xalia?" Rumpel asked her.

The young witch nodded as the full moon rose as she took off at full speed to the resistance camp but saw that Shrek and his friends were asleep but found Jen asleep beside Ogre Child as the young witch smiled.

"This'll be fun!" she said casting the spell.

Magic then entered Jen as the spell would take effect soon.

She knew that her plan had worked as she left before anybody noticed.

But Leah had seen her leave.

The hazel eyed female wondered what Xalia had been doing.

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he saw Jen show up at their lair as he knew the spell had worked as he bowed before him as Xalia smiled knowing they would be able to take care of Shrek and his friends easily.

"I'm ready to serve Rumpel." he told him.

"Perfect.

Go take care of them." he ordered.

Jen then left to do Rumpel's bidding...


End file.
